Alice's History
by XxEmmetyloverxX
Summary: What if? What if Alice had a whole different history that no one knew about? What if Alice knew the Cullens before she was a vampire? What if Alice knew why she was changed? RxR plz


CHAPTER 1

**First Encounter**

"Ugh!" I sighed as I looked out of my wooden pained bedroom window, it was raining just as I had predicted. Although you don't really have to be much of physic to know that when you live in Forks. As I turned to examine my bedroom, I realised that it was going to need some serious work done.

"Mary Alice! Hurry up, or you will be late for your first day of school." My mother called from the kitchen. Which startled me as I was concentrating so hard on what to do with this cardboard box of a bedroom. I checked the time 7.45 wow my mom was right if I didn't hurry I was going to be late and I did want to make a good impression on my teachers. So I checked my self in the mirror one last time I smiled at my self as I was very pleased with the new blue dress detailed with one simple bow in the corner and a matching head band with a bow on it too that pulled back my waste length hair out of my face.

As I ran down the stairs my sister Cynthia-who was also dressed in her new outfit a yellow floral version of mine- was already waiting for me , so I donned on my jacket and we said good bye to my mother- my father had already left for work at the local hospital, which is mainly the reason why we moved to forks- who wished us both good luck for the 50th time that morning, and made my way out into the wet and green .

Arriving at forks high school was just as I had expected it to be. Every one knew my name but I had to correct them that I preferred just Alice. The morning went smoothly, just as I thought it would- although I had to keep reassuring Cynthia every chance I got-. Me and Cynthia sat together at lunch with a few other people. She kept asking why I was so frigidity so I told her that I was waiting for some one, it was at that moment they arrived. The female was just how I picture her; tall with a beautiful figure, her hair was golden and gently waving down the middle of her back and the outfit that she wore was the kind that only the royal family could afford it was a cream coloured dress that was very carefully and precisely decorated with sequins, she also wore a matching whit boa that covered most of her body.

The male beside her was just as gorgeous as I had expected him to be. He had reddish-brown coloured hair, he was about the same height as the girl except he had a more muscular figure. He was wearing what most of the other boys where wearing-trousers and a sweater except his where in a range of white and cream tones and unlike the other boys his outfit complimented him. They where so different yet so alike they both had pale white skin; golden eyes and bruises under their eyes like they had been punched. But I still could not stop staring to my surprise because they so inhumanly beautiful. Although I had to look away as the boy Edward was about to look at me. One thing was for sure-they where _definitely _not human.

"who are they?" Cynthia asked me just in time.

"The blond one is Rosalie Hale and the boy next to her is Edward Cullen."

"_Are they brother and sister?" _She was about ask.

"No, they where adopted my Dr and Mrs Cullen."

She sort of knows about my seeing the future thing, but being the great sister that she is she never asks questions, just gets answers.

"So how have your lessons been so far?" A girl from my home learning class, called Helen asked me.

"Good, every one has been very nice, thank you." I answered.

"what class have you got next, maybe we could go together?" She asked just out of politeness.

"Umm...Home learning" She had the class with me and was going to show me the way, even though I already knew the way. But I didn't have time to explain _that._

On the way to home learning I think I had the best vision/feeling I have ever had. And as soon I looked around the door there she was sitting at the only empty desk. Rosalie Hale. Even though she moved to the furthest end of the desk I knew that we where going to be the best of friends. For a while at least. So I smiled at her and she smiled back. That was the most contact we had until we had to do partner work.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie."She said to me. I was about to answer her before she had even said it.

"Hello, my name is Alice, although you probably already knew that." I answered her with a smile

Her face was as not as surprised as I had expected. Edward had already told her. Though she didn't believe him, she had to now.

"Umm....It's nice to meet you." She answered a little bit dazed and confused.

The rest of the class went smoothly she asked me how old I was, where I was from.

"So why in the world would you choose to live in forks?" she asked eventually.

"Well my father got a job at the local hospital. And my mother didn't want to live in such a big town so we moved here because it was the closest to the hospital for my dad."

"Oh. My adoption father Dr Carlisle Cullen he works at the hospital. I think that he mentioned your father, umm Charles Brandon, was it?"

"Yes that is my fathers name." and at that moment the teacher, Mr Bowels announced that it was the end of school. As I turned to talk to Rosalie she was gone. Well I couldn't blame her, if _I _could out run a cheetah I would be out of here in a flat second.

As I was walking out of the classroom to go and find Cynthia, one of the girls that was sitting at the same table as me at lunch time called Anna was walking towards me-we where going to walk home together.

"Hi, Alice right? My name's Anna" She asked, She was about the same height as me, with short blonde hair and brown eyes. She seemed nice we would be good friends but not as good as Rosalie.

"Yes that's right. It's nice to meet you." I answered a bit distracted by a vision I was having-there where three boys, they where very big and muscular with russet brown skin and short cropped black hair, but the strangest thing was that one minute they where 'average' boys then the next there was three huge beautiful brown werewolves in there places-.

"So....you.....just moved into town?"she asked looking a bit confused by my sudden distraction.

"Yes, I live on _hoh__ forest lane_."

"Me too! We should walk home together. If that's OK with you?"she smiled, she was going to be easy to please.

"That's fine, you can meet my sister Cynthia." I said as we started to walk towards the door.

On our way to where I told Cynthia I would meet her, Anna told me the names of almost every one we passed, I tried to remember as many as I could but truth to be told I wasn't even going to ever meet half of them, but it was nice of her.

As we approached Cynthia, she didn't look pleased as she wanted to ask me what she was going on a test she took today, but that could wait.

"Anna this is Cynthia, my little sister."

"Cynthia this is Anna." I gestured with my hands to both of them as I said this.

"Is it OK if she walks home with us?" As I said this I nodded at her so that she knew I would tell her when we where at home.

All the way home Anna was telling us about Forks;where the best shops are, where the worst ones are, where to go out to eat and any thing in between. So I her about the reservation near by and that just set her off on one. She said it is called La push and that some of the boys that live there come into town some times are really scary and that they stand out from the crowd because of their russet coloured skin and short cropped black hair, and when they where together the ones in the back would always follow the even bigger one in the front, and that they always came to Forks through the forest.

Then she was quiet for the first time since I had officially met her, although Cynthia seemed to be enjoying it she looked pleased. For the next few minutes we just walked in silence. All you could here was the patting sound of the rain drizzling on our skin.

"So, Cynthia how was your first day? I mean seeing as you are a freshman and so am I we will probably be having more classes together." Anna asked just as I was starting to enjoy the silence.

"good thanks, every one has been really nice and hopefully we will be having more classes together." Cynthia answered but I think deep down-as nice as she may be- she was hoping that they didn't. Then smile was on Cynthia's face, because what she was about to ask would really get on my nerves because I had already told her and she was just testing to see if I was right, which I usually was.

"So...Umm...who where those people sitting all by them selves at lunch today?" the second she said that Anna knew exactly who she was talking about, and started talking in a whisper as if someone was listening to us...

"Oh, I was wondering when you where going to ask about them, or if you where going to chicken out." She smirked.

"OK, so the pretty blonde one is called Rosalie Hale and the gorgeous boy that was sitting next to her is called Edward Cullen. Their Dr and Mrs Cullen's adopted children but Rosalie has got I different surname to them because she is Mrs Cullen's niece, or some thing like that I don't know. They just moved down here like a year ago, from somewhere up-north, I don't know the exact place though."

By the time she had finished we where already at our house. So being the kind -and sometimes forward- person I was, I invited her in, well forced but oh well what's the difference she would have said yes either way.

When we walked through the door I let out a huge groan. This house was so..so..so what's the word? Oh right BORING!

I mean from the plain walls, to the plain carpets, to the plain counters then to top it all off you should see the furniture. It was like walking into a nightmare- well for me. I could hear Cynthia and Anna in our room so I decided to get to work on making this house decent.

I hung up my school bag and started examining the house, it was pretty small; when you walked in the stairs where right in front of you and they went up to the right, but also to the right was the kitchen, it had dark panelled walls, white cabinets and white linoleum floors it was adjoined to the family room which had a small fire place and two sofas on either side of it facing each other , with a coffee table in the middle of them. The dining room had a simple six seater table in it. this was going to take some _serious_ work. I started with mine and Cynthia's bedroom we both loved pink so all I would have to do is get a pink throw and some cushions, we already had pink curtains, ooooohhh I could put some sequins on them and I think I saw some boas in one of the boxes. Our room is going to look fabulous! I can't wait to tell Cynthia.

"Alice." my mom called me from the kitchen, when I walked in there she was laying out some beautifully patterned fabric that had different sized squares in brown, purple,cream and grey on it. I saw just what she wanted me to do-literally.

"Alice, honey, could you help me make some cushions for the family room please?" she asked in such a sweet voice I couldn't refuse even if I tried.

"Sure, I would love to help. Especially as it will lighten up the house a bit. Ooh then we should rim the curtains in the same material."I suggested.

"I think that's a great idea."my mom answered. Then we got to work cutting and sewing and stuffing, by the time we had finished and where putting them out I realized that this house wasn't so bad once you added some colour.

"I think we should leave the curtains for tomorrow, because I need to make dinner and you and your sister could help by unpacking some of those boxes" my mother said as I started to pack away everything already knowing what she was going to say.

"OK, I'll go get Cynthia" I said as I walked up the stairs to our room.

The first box took us forever to unpack because it was the one with portraits and pictures of the family, every one we took out would get us in fits of laughter as we placed them around the living room. But the the last one was the worst; it was of me and Cynthia at my 13th birthday-which is almost 5 years ago- got us crying we where laughing so hard, we both looked so different and our clothes where hideous!

"Can you two stop laughing so hard I think I can feel the house vibrating, and come and eat."my father called from where he was standing inn the door-way. We both nodded our heads-still laughing-in synchronization and followed him to the dining room table where my mother was pouring some of her home-made soup into all of our bowls.

"Mmm...my favourite" said Cynth as she sniffed the air around her.

"Smells great" my father complimented, as we all took our seats and joined hands while he prayed.

"Amen" we repeated after him. As we sipped our soup in silence it suddenly hit me that the people in my 'vision' and the people Anna described as the Lu Push kids where the same. But then something hard hit me on the back and I came back to reality but realized that I was chocking, so I ran as fast as I could and spat out the soup, but when I looked up my family hadn't moved an inch.

The rest of the night went smoothly; me and Cynth finished unpacking _everything_ and I want to do is go to sleep but being a physic I _knew_ that wouldn't happen.

"You never told me what I am going to get on the history test I took today." Cynth pointed out with a smug face.

"Umm.." I said as I stared into thin air."Sorry the decision hasn't been made yet." I smiled back, although I was cringing the next question.

"Why where you chocking at dinner?" she wanted to know. She has been so nosy ever since I told her about my ability.

"I was just choking." I stumbled out

"Mmhhmph." she pursed her lips, clearly she didn't by it, but what could I tell her? The boys from Lu Push are werewolves. Atleast I think they are.

As I drifted, I dreamed. I dreamed I was running through the forest at lighting speed, the trees where just a blur of brown

and green around me. I could hear every breath, footstep and movement made within a three mile radius, and I didn't even know where I was going. But the strangest thing was that I couldn't make out weather it was a vision or a dream.


End file.
